Harkka Polvih
Harkka Polvih, also known by her Trollian handle HeavenlyKrusador, is one of the 14 trolls and a member of the Red Team. Her associated zodiac sign is Taurus. She has long twisted horns similar to gazelle horns. Her hair is usually uncombed, messily cut, and sloppily braided into pig tails. Etymology Her name comes from the Finnish word Harka, which means Taurus and the words vihata and polku, which means hate and path; becoming something like "path of hate" (?? lol) Her Trollian handle, HeavenlyKrusador, references her belief in her role to guide others on crusades, for the greater good for trollkind. Biography Harkka grew up with other low bloods, but her small stature and relatively weak nature made her subject to bullying. She built walls around herself to protect herself, and much of her childish personality comes from being alone and being unable to take care of herself. When the game started, she eagerly took the position of leader of the Red Team. She originally planned to be on the same team as Genadi, Venera, Marsos, and Fedele; but Venera changed sides due to her dislike of Genadi. Venera took Marsos with her as well. Harkka was greatly upset, and ended up sticking closer to Fedele and Itanii (which was probably a great annoyance to them). During their session, Genadi hatches a plan to meddle with Harkka. She mentions how Viviet is the same age, but muuuuuch stronger than Harkka. Viviet killed her denizen even! Harkka sees this as a challenge, and she is eager to prove herself! However, she is far too weak to meet her denizen, and is about to be killed before Fedele shows up to protect her and he dies instead. Harkka becomes very shocked from this experience, despite her boasting of trying to make everyone strong through her meddling, she genuinely feels bad when Fedele dies for her. Fedele was one of the few trolls she didn't hate, and actually sort of liked. She cries and struggles to drag his body to his questcoon to revive him. The whole incident traumatizes her, and she gives up her position of leader to him. Personality and Traits She is a very loud and annoying troll. Because of her low blood and short stature, she overcompensates with aggression. She also has a obsession with leadership, and wishes to be like her great ancestor, Polari, who was hailed to be an excellent leader who inspired hope. She enjoys planning revolutions and the overthrow of highblood trolls. She has what she calls, a "great hated for trollkind", and hates almost everyone. She believes a great leader can help others change and overcome their weaknesses, so she picks out what she perceives as weaknesses and hates trolls for them. As a Witch of Hope she manipulates others beliefs and hope. Due to her young age and weak grasp of her classpect, her plans usually backfire. She can make others believe in things and manipulate their will, however she usually accomplishes this through irritating others to change their beliefs to the opposite of hers. She enjoys cooking and fights with a cast-iron frying pan. She has a crush on some troll named, "Sasuke Uchiha"? She also is Dammek's biggest fan. Relationships Venera She greatly admires Venera as an example of an elegant troll. The two get along surprisingly well. Harkka inspires Venera and helps her self confidence while Venera patiently watches over Harkka, making sure she doesn't get into too much trouble. Marsos She met Marsos through Venera. At first Harkka believed Marsos was such a bad troll that he wasn't worth her time or hatred, and generally ignored him. It wasn't until Marsos was amazingly trolled by Isolat on Harkka and Marsos' first perigre anniversary, and consequently had to cancel their plans, that Harkka spoke to him. She declared Marsos to be the worst troll she had ever seen, and she hated him the most of all the trolls. She then forced him into Kismesissitude, swearing that she would help him grow a backbone. Although initially confused, Marsos sees Harkka's intentions to improve himself, and generally accepts it. (His take on it is similar to John's feelings towards Terezi, more annoyance than pure "hatred") Genadi She respects Genadi's abilities to manipulate others, and has conflicting feelings on wanting to follow Genadi and learn from her, but also to one up her and become a better manipulator. They used to be rivals in FLARP, but have since teamed up to improve the Red Team. Itanii Seriously, why can't this guy speak up? Harkka usually volunteers Itanii to be the sacrifice when the other trolls need one. Viviet Even though she is a highblood, Harkka thinks Viviet is pretty cool. Their same age and bratty nature and love of trolling Itanii makes them have mutual interests and goals. Isolat Isolat initially had hopes he could convert Harkka into the cult of Innocents due to her strong hatred. He sent her some troll idol anime to watch to understand pure maidens and she somehow ended up watching troll Naruto instead. She became obsessed with Sasuke and Itachi, and their deep feelings of hate. She believed in them so much she actually activated her hope powers and gave herself sharingan. Isolat is confused and highly disgusted. Fedele Harkka sees Fedele as her big brother. While he might seem kind, Harkka believes he is very strong underneath it! It's just a trick to lure other trolls into a false sense of security!!! She also likes how Fedele is a big pushover, and thus she can convince him to watch Troll Naruto with her. Their ancestors were similarly close. Polari Harkka greatly looks up to her ancestor, but disagrees on the way to be a good leader. She certainly is more passionate and uh... hard working? At being a leader? It sort of came naturally to Polari. Not that Harkka is jealous or anything. Tch. Category:Troll